


Lost Youth

by Zycorax



Series: Axesinger [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycorax/pseuds/Zycorax
Summary: Takes place when Zycorax was about ten years old.
Series: Axesinger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lost Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Zycorax was about ten years old.

Zycorax came home to find the little house empty. This wasn’t an unusual thing to happen, so she didn’t think more of it. It wasn’t until she prepared to go to bed that she noticed that several things were missing. Most of her father’s clothes and his camping equipment was gone and now that she thought about it, the pantry had seemed more empty than it used to. Again she shrugged it off and went to sleep.

A week went by and there were still no signs of her father. She had spent most of her afternoons with her best friend Zhiria. Despite being several years older than her, Zhiria would always play with Zycorax if she asked.

It was a warm and sunny autumn afternoon. The two of them were sitting by the huge fountain in the Court of the Sun, dipping their toes in the water.

“You know he’s not coming back, right?” Zhiria suddenly said.

Zycorax looked up at her friend. She looked bored. She usually did.

“Who said I wanted him to come back?” Her remark made Zhiria laugh.

“So are you gonna look after the house on your own from now on?”

Zycorax thought about it for a few seconds. “S-sure, I can do that.”

“Make food, clean everything, earn money for food and clothes…” Zhiria could see the ten-year-old’s spirit drop as the list went on. “Heh, don’t worry kid, I’ll take care of ya,” she said and smiled.

Zycorax looked up at her friend, eyes wide. A big smile slowly emerged on her face. “Mm! You’re the best! Does that mean we can play all the time?”

“Maybe, but…” Zhiria shifted uncomfortably. “You know how my parents always shout at each other and me? Well, I’m sick of it. I’ve decided to move out. Got a job lined up and everything. Got some friends down in Murder Row who’ll take care of everything. What do you say? Wanna move with me? I’m sure they can get some work for you too.”

Zycorax took a moment to think. The teachers at school always told the kids to stay out of Murder Row, being dangerous and all, but then again, when had she cared what they said?

“Does that mean I don’t have to go to school any more?”

“You know how to read and write pretty well already, right?”

“Yes!”

“Then sure,” Zhiria laughed.

“Then let’s do it!” Zycorax said eagerly.

“We got a deal then. I’ll go talk to my friends tomorrow and get everything sorted. If everything goes as planned, I’ll come pick you up before sunrise the day after. Just make sure you have everything you need packed and ready. I don’t want anyone to notice we’re running away.”

“We’ll be super sneaky!”

“Since when were you ever sneaky?”

“You’re too sneaky!”

Zhiria smiled and rubbed her eye, reminding her of that time she sneaked up on Zycorax to scare her and received a punch right in the eye in return. It had been kind of embarrassing to explain where the black eye had come from in the following week.

Zycorax was awakened by someone tapping on the window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked outside. Zhiria was standing there, waving at her. Zycorax quickly got out of bed and put on her clothes. She snatched her backpack on the way out. It contained a few of her favourite books, a diary, a pencil, a small stuffed crocolisk and a big knife that belonged to her father.

“You got everything?” Zhiria asked once she was outside. She locked the door and nodded decisively. “Alright, let’s go.” The two girls started walking side by side towards the sunrise and their new, exciting life.


End file.
